


The Fire Nation has God on their Side

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Gen, Video, Video Format: WMV, people doing horrible things while believing they are in the right, propeganda, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: "After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence"                    -Firelord OzaiSet to Bob Dylan's "With God on our Side" as covered by Joan Baez.





	




End file.
